


Slippery

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Energy Field Sexual Interfacing, Mud bath, Multi, Orgy, Semi-Public Sex, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, casual use of physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: The Protectobots have a Team Bonding Experience; Sandstorm shows up for the orgy.For the prompt "Slippery," prompted by Risamitsukai.





	Slippery

It had been Groove's idea. 

Or, rather--Groove had come back with a story, something about mud baths and relaxation and feeling closer to the earth, and First Aid had thought it sounded like an excellent idea, and then Hot Spot had decided they needed a team-building exercise. Blades and Streetwise should have gotten together right then and there to put an end to it, but they weren't the closest of teammates at the best of times, and anyway it was always really hard to say no when First Aid was being _First Aid_ and Hot Spot was being all _reasonable_ at you.

Blades was still pretty sure that helicopters didn't _do_ mud baths, but it wasn't like the Autobots knew squat about helicopters anyway. Maybe if Springer had been there, he coulda gotten out of it, gone off and killed some 'Cons or something. 

Or on the other hand---mmm, Springer, in the mud. Actually--!

Blades looked over at his team with new optics. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

At least now that the _digging_ was done with. Blades looked down at the pit warily. He could tell from the skies that this was a slightly different sort of mud than the usual, but he didn't know enough about dirt to tell how or why. Probably didn't matter, anyway.

First Aid came up behind him and pushed.

"'Aid!" Blade slid across the mud bath, scrambling for purchase, joints locking up, until he collided with Streetwise doing much the same thing, a dour look on his face and brown streaks all over his black-and-white paint job.

Blade giggled.

"You look just as silly," Streetwise pointed out, "And Groove, that was _way out of line!_ Get _in_ here!" 

Wait, _both_ of their mild-mannered teammates were into the act? Blades tried to look up behind Streetwise to see what Groove was up to, but spun too far in the slippery mud and wound up looking at First Aid's innocent face instead. "Get in here!" Blades punctuated the statement with a handful of mud thrown at First Aid's face. 

"Of course, of course--" First Aid sat on the edge of the pit, slowly sliding down--then accelerating straight into Blades. "Hi?" 

"Should get you for that..." Blades said, threateningly, but he had a slippery First Aid in his arms, which made it rather hard to stay angry. Blades tried to get a better grip on 'Aid, in the process spinning them around in the mud--Groove was happily coasting on his back, while Streetwise chased him and pelted him with mud. "I'll arrest you for that!"

Hot Spot still stood on the edge, assessing the situation, and seemed about to say something--maybe a speech.

"Get IN here, the mud is fine!" Blades yelled, at the same time as First Aid decided to yell out, "Hot Spot! Come join us!" 

It wasn't _quite_ a 'join fingers and say jinx' situation, but it was still embarrassingly close to one. One way to fix that, right? Blades pulled First Aid closer--sending them twirling around in the mud again--and pressed his lips to his teammate's facemask. "Open up," he murmured, and there was only a moment's hesitation--they were only sort of in public, and he was stroking the palm of First Aid's hand in that way he could never resist--before 'Aid's facemask parted, his lips eagerly joining with his teammate's. 

The kiss was a little gritty, but what was a little dirt in a mud bath with his sexiest teammate?

'Aid was wriggling in his arms, every movement exaggerated by the slippery mud--where had they _found_ this stuff?--and Blades could feel through the bond that Streetwise had caught Groove and they were doing much the same thing, while Hot Spot was approaching-- _fuck_ , yeah, this was a good team-building activity. 

"Hey guys!" Blades looked up at the sound of the voice, and the unmistakable noise of a helicopter above them. "Is it a private orgy, or can anyone join?" 

Well, so much for helicopters not doing mud baths. Though Sandstorm would probably do a whole 'Con army if there was an orgy in it for him. 

Blades looked down at 'Aid and up at the other 'copter. His own blades tried to move in the mud, except that the mud--so slippery on the outside--had gotten in and gummed up the works. Shit. He added his vote--'hell yes!'--to the tally Hot Spot was making over the bond, and then groped First Aid while the rest of the gestalt made the decision. No loss either way. 

"Of course you can join, Sandstorm," Hot Spot said, and with a muddy _splortch_ , Sandstorm landed right next to their firetruck. 

"You look like you could use a partner!" Sandstorm said, arms already around Hot Spot, tail rotors poised enticingly right next to his faceplate. Holy shit, the triple changer moved fast. And so did Hot Spot, his lips already out and playing with them while his hands wrapped around Sandstorm's body. 

First Aid tugged Blades' head back to him. "Not as sexy as the 'copter I've got," he said, lips back on Blades', hands working through the mud on his rotors, spinning them over and over through the mud as Blades kissed and groped and for a moment completely forgot that there was anyone else there. 

"So _hot_ , 'Aid," Blades said, nibbling at the tender metal under the faceplate and making sure that First Aid's  
wheels were as fully clogged with mud as his own rotors. "Anyway..." He grabbed one of the hands off his rotors, licking the fingers to hear First Aid moan and whimper. "Can always have my turn with Sandstorm later."

"Yes. Later...!" First Aid's field flared hard, the frequency oddly thrown off by the mud but no less hot for it. Blades' flared right back, he nibbled even harder on the fingers, pulling First Aid tight against him, 'Aid leaning over his shoulder, hand slipping in the mud as he tried to brace himself, until his teeth finally caught his left blade.

Blades sucked _hard_ on the fingers, First Aid's teeth dug in deeper--probably not on purpose, quite, but still _so hot_ \--and then Sandstorm did something absolutely amazing to Hot Spot's wheels, sending all six of them into their first overload of the bonding experience. 

_Fuck_ , yeah, the mud bath had been a _great_ idea, and it was looking even better as Sandstorm slid through the mud right at them, while Hot Spot slid towards Groove and Streetwise. 

Blades grabbed Sandstorm in one hand and First Aid in the other and set about trying to make sure that _he_ gave them their next overload.


End file.
